magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Fia Puca
While many species of deer can be found throughout the west, only a few are known to roam other planes of existence. The so-called spirit deer – shika mizu, maza iteiri, and fia puca – tread the line between the living and the dead, said to be harbingers and messengers each with their own role to play in our world. As creatures born of another plane, little is understood about their magic, which seems to be a sort all of its own, related to the life energy that gives all things breath. They cannot be harmed by human spells, and at certain points in the day they may cease to interact with this world at all, fading away until they appear as ghosts, or disappear altogether. Each variety of spirit deer derives its power from a celestial body – the fia puca draws from the moon, the maza iteiri from the sun, and the shika mizu from the two of them together. Each deer sports a small flame that flickers above its head, and will protect this flame at all costs, for if it goes out, the deer will vanish, its tie to this world broken. Egg This blue-black egg is too cold to touch, its icy flame leeching the heat from your room and body if you go near it. Hatchling Like all spirit deer, fia puca never eat and instead obtain their energy from celestial bodies. They take in energy from the moon, but the presence of the sun diminished their energy, forcing them into the spirit world during the day. However, fia puca are unique among deer in that they can also sap energy from living organisms in order to reproduce. The eggs of fia puca are said to be cursed and most villagers are warned never to touch strange black eggs if they see one in the forest. There are those who disregard superstition and raise fia puca from the eggs they find, but these creatures are still undeniably dangerous and it takes a skillful magi to control one. From a young age, they possess the ability to steal souls, slowly draining the life energy from those around them to bring them strength. The fawns seem to have little interest in people or creatures of our world, though the few magi who can keep their powers from harming those around them will insist that fia puca are not inherently evil, just strange and otherworldly creatures. Adult Fia puca can be found throughout the world, though their eggs are only found in a small strip of land deep in the Taggelisk swamps. They appear only briefly, usually vanishing within a day or two as they must feed on the souls of other creatures in order to remain in this world. They sap the life energy from other creatures simply by being in their presence, though they will rarely attack or even pay attention to living beings. Fia puca are said to be messengers from the other world, sent to deliver words of warning, premonitions, and even magical abilities to people in this one. These tales are unconfirmed, however, as exceedingly few humans dare to approach these deer, and with good reason. The glowing blue flames that surround a fia puca are the life energy of the creatures and people it has taken, and it uses this energy to cross the bridge between our world and the other. It can produce an egg by expending one of its flames, the offspring supposedly instilled with the same task as its parent. Only the most experienced magi will ever attempt to tame a fia puca, as in order to even be around one, one must be surrounded by a spell that keeps the deer from inadvertently feeding on them. The keeper of a fia puca must allow them to occasionally take the souls of other animals, at least partially, for if they expend all of their energy, the deer with return to the world from which they came. Additional Information *No. 668 *Obtained from: Dark Shop for 5300 *Sprites: Tekla *Description: PKGriffin *Transforming: **Midnight - 6am - visible **6am - Noon - transparent **Noon - 6pm - invisible **6pm - Midnight - transparent Category:2016 Creatures Category:Artist: Tekla Category:Deers Category:Transforming Category:Shop-born